The present invention relates to thermal energy storage lids and containers and, more particularly, to lids and containers having a thermal energy storage material located therein.
Thermal energy storage packs are generally known for use in maintaining the contents of a storage container in a heated or cooled state. For example, frozen thermal packs are pre-filled with a thermal energy storage material which can be frozen and then placed alongside food in an insulated container, such as a cooler, in order to maintain the cooler contents, such as food and drinks, in a cold state for a predetermined time period. Such thermal energy materials generally have 10-15 times the thermal capacity of frozen water and therefore maintain the cooler contents in a cold state for an extended period of time in comparison to ice alone. Such cold packs can be reused numerous times by refreezing them between use, and also avoid the problem of melting liquid contacting the items in the cooler. However, it is not always convenient to fit a cold pack in a cooler or other containers in addition to the various food and drinks placed therein.
Energy storage materials which maintain heat are also known which can be preheated in a microwave or through other means, and then placed in a cooler in order to provide heat within the cooler to keep food storage containers in the box warm for a predetermined time period.
These heat or cold packs generally come in predetermined sizes which are not always suitable for use with a particular cooler or box, depending upon the articles or food storage containers also being placed therein.
One embodiment of the present invention is directed to a thermal energy storage container. The thermal energy storage container includes a first panel having a container attachment element. The first panel defines a recess for receiving food. A second panel is offset from the first panel. The second panel has a peripheral edge connected to the first panel to form a container compartment generally coextensive with the second panel. The container compartment includes a thermal energy storage material.
Another embodiment of the present invention is separately directed to a thermal energy storage container. The thermal energy storage container includes a first panel having a container attachment element. The first panel defines a recess for receiving food. A second panel is offset from the first panel. The second panel has a peripheral edge connected to the first panel to form a container compartment generally coextensive with the second panel. The second panel defines a hole. A tube surrounds the hole and projects away from the container compartment. The tube forms a conduit to allow the insertion of a thermal energy storage material into the container compartment.
Another embodiment of the present invention is separately directed to a method of making a thermal energy storage container. The method includes: providing first and second panels, the first panel including a container attachment element, the second panel being offset from the first panel, the second panel having a peripheral edge connected to the first panel to form a container compartment generally coextensive with the second panel, the second panel further defining a hole and including a tube surrounding the hole and projecting away from the container compartment, the tube forming a conduit to allow the insertion of a thermal energy storage material into the container compartment; inserting a thermal energy storage material into the container compartment through the tube; and closing the tube to seal the container compartment.
Another embodiment of the present invention is separately directed a thermal energy storage lid for a container. The thermal energy storage lid includes a first panel having a lid attachment element. A second panel is offset from the first panel. The second panel is removably connected to the first panel to form a lid compartment generally coextensive with the second panel. A thermal energy storage material for storage is located in a sealed pouch in the lid compartment.
Another embodiment of the present invention is separately directed to a thermal energy storage lid for a container. The thermal energy storage lid includes a first panel having a lid attachment element. A second panel is offset from the first panel. The second panel has a peripheral edge connected to the first panel to form a lid compartment generally coextensive with the second panel. The second panel defines a hole. A tube surrounds the hole and projects away from the lid compartment. The tube forms a conduit to allow the insertion of a thermal energy storage material into the lid compartment.
Another embodiment of the present invention is separately directed to a method of making a thermal energy storage lid for a container. The method includes: providing first and second panels, the first panel having a lid attachment element, the second panel offset from the first panel and having a peripheral edge connected to the first panel to form a lid compartment generally coextensive with the second panel, the second panel defining a hole and including a tube surrounding the hole and projecting away from the lid compartment, the tube forming a conduit to allow the insertion of a thermal energy storage material into the lid compartment; inserting a thermal energy storage material into the lid compartment through the tube; and closing the tube to seal the lid compartment.
Another embodiment of the present invention is separately directed to a thermal energy storage system. The thermal energy storage system includes a thermal energy storage container. The thermal energy storage container includes a first panel having a container attachment element. The first panel defines a recess for receiving food. A second panel is offset from the first panel. The second panel has a peripheral edge connected to the first panel to form a container compartment generally coextensive with the second panel. The container compartment includes a thermal energy storage material. The thermal energy storage system also includes a thermal energy storage lid. The thermal energy storage lid includes a first panel having a lid attachment element. A second panel is offset from the first panel. The second panel has a peripheral edge connected to the first panel to form a lid compartment generally coextensive with the second panel. The lid compartment includes a thermal energy storage material. The thermal energy storage lid is removably attached to the thermal energy storage container.
Another embodiment of the present invention is separately directed to a method of making a thermal energy storage system. The method includes: providing a thermal energy storage container having first and second panels, the second panel being offset from the first panel, the second panel having a peripheral edge connected to the first panel to form a container compartment generally coextensive with the second panel, the second panel further defining a hole and including a tube surrounding the hole and projecting away from the container compartment, the tube forming a conduit to allow the insertion of a thermal energy storage material into the container compartment; inserting a thermal energy storage material into the container compartment through the tube; closing the tube to seal the container compartment; providing a thermal energy storage lid having first and second panels, the first panel including a lid attachment element, the second panel offset from the first panel and having a peripheral edge connected to the first panel to form a lid compartment generally coextensive with the second panel, the second panel defining a hole and including a tube surrounding the hole and projecting away from the lid compartment, the tube forming a conduit to allow the insertion of a thermal energy storage material into the lid compartment; inserting a thermal energy storage material into the lid compartment through the tube; closing the tube to seal the lid compartment; and attaching the thermal energy storage lid to the thermal energy storage container.
Another embodiment of the present invention is separately directed to a set of stacked thermal energy storage containers. The set of stacked thermal energy storage containers includes a plurality of thermal energy storage containers. Each thermal energy storage container is of a proportionately different size. Each thermal energy storage container includes a first panel having a container attachment element. The first panel defines a recess for receiving food. A second panel is offset from the first panel. The second panel has a peripheral edge connected to the first panel to form a container compartment generally coextensive with the second panel. The container compartment includes a thermal energy storage material. The plurality of thermal energy storage containers are concentrically stacked together.
Another embodiment of the present invention is separately directed to a method for making a set of stacked thermal energy storage containers. The method includes: providing a plurality of thermal energy storage containers, wherein each thermal energy storage container is of a proportionately different size; each thermal energy storage container including first and second panels, the first panel including a container attachment element, the second panel being offset from the first panel, the second panel having a peripheral edge connected to the first panel to form a container compartment generally coextensive with the second panel, the second panel further defining a hole and including a tube surrounding the hole and projecting away from the container compartment, the tube forming a conduit to allow the insertion of a thermal energy storage material into the container compartment; inserting a thermal energy storage material into the container compartment through the tube; closing the tube to seal the container compartment; and concentrically stacking the plurality of thermal energy storage containers together.
Another embodiment of the present invention is separately directed to a method for maintaining a consumable product at a desired temperature for a desired amount of time. The method including: providing a plurality of thermal energy storage containers, wherein each thermal energy storage container is of a proportionately different size; each thermal energy storage container including first and second panels, the second panel being offset from the first panel, the first panel including a container attachment element, the second panel having a peripheral edge connected to the first panel to form a container compartment generally coextensive with the second panel, the container compartment including a thermal energy storage material; concentrically stacking the plurality of thermal energy storage containers, the number of thermal energy storage containers in the stack depending on the desired time period for which the desired temperature is to be maintained within the innermost thermal energy storage container; providing a thermal energy storage lid having first and second panels, the first panel including a lid attachment element, the second panel offset from the first panel and having a peripheral edge connected to the first panel to form a lid compartment generally coextensive with the second panel, the lid compartment including a thermal energy storage material; and attaching a thermal energy storage lid to the innermost thermal energy storage container in the set of stacked thermal energy storage containers.